Mi vida sin ti
by Happy'LemonCake
Summary: No se que hacer ... Soy nueva ... ¿Que tal si arruino todo?


Quizá hayas oído hablar de mi, quizá hayas oído hablar de mis "historias" que no son mas que vagos rumores, puede incluso caber la posibilidad que te hayas topado conmigo entre clase y clase y no te hubiera visto. Debes de comprenderme, no es nada fácil ser la chica nueva y no conocer a nadie. No es fácil ir a la cafetería, quedarte parada con una charola y buscar un lugar donde sentarse, de no tener a nadie con quien hablar sobre tus problemas. No es fácil entrar a tu aula y tenerte que alejarte de todos y actuar como si nada te importara.

Y por eso te pido perdón. No es que sea así, pero no sabía que hacer en mi primer día de clases y lo único que se me ocurrió era…

-…Yoko, ¿Ya oíste de la nueva estudiante? Ya sabes, de la chica Himamori de la clase 3-B- alcancé apenas a escuchar ese pedazo de la conversación; no podía creer que aun seguían diciendo cosas sobre mí, es decir apenas llevaba unas semanas en la escuela y no paraban de hablar. Iba de camino hacia mi aula cuando en el camino me tope con ese par de estudiantes de primer año, no le di mucha importancia y me dispuse a seguir avanzando despacio en busca de mi aula, asegurándome pasar lejos de los ojos de las niñas pero lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar ya que una pequeña parte curiosa de mi quería saber el nuevo rumor que estaba a punto de nacer.

-… asesinato- Me pare en secó cuando escuche esa palabra. Aun no estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ese par de estudiantes así que me puse la capucha que venia con el uniforme de la escuela para que al menos pasara disimulada entre ese gentío, digamos que el rosa llama un poquito la atención

-¡En serio, Suki! ¡Yo escuche que la habían expulsado de su otra escuela porque había asesinado al desafortunado que había dañado su violín! También que solo la admitieron porque su padre es gran amigo del director- eso es el rumor mas cercano a la verdad que había escuchado, pero como mi padre me había enseñado "Empieza por el principio" bueno, si voy a ser una nueva celebridad en esta escuela, tengo que tener una buena historia, y una buena historia empieza con un buen principio. Sin querer me había estado acercando a las niñas y cuando estaba a una distancia considerable, me acerque al odio de la chica que estaba hablando…

-Si, - vi satisfactoriamente como daba un respingo y se daba rápidamente la vuelta- Yo había escuchado de esa chica Himamori que había asesinado al desafortunado chico destripándolo y usando sus tripas como cuerdas para su violín. Creo que ese violín se parece un poco a… este- dije quitándome la capucha y abriendo el estuche de mi violín. No pude evitar reírme interiormente al ver las caras de espanto de las niñas. Al ver que no se movían, decidí continuar- Oh, ¿No les interesa saber la verdadera historia? El muy idiota decidió tocar mi violín, no sabia tocarlo pero aun así decidió probar. Al tocarlo rompió una cuerda, al no saber que hacer decidió huir y al no lograrlo... bueno, creo que ya saben que le paso- dije tratando de emplear las sonrisa mas radiante. Poco a poco vi como el color abandonaba sus rostros, así que para cerrar con broche de oro, agarre a la niña por su chaqueta y la acerque a mi - Mira, no te metas conmigo ni con mi violín, a no ser que quieras ser una cuerda nueva. Ah, y no soy Himamori. Soy Hinamori- la solté, y me fui a la busca de mi aula, maldiciéndome por dentro y a la vez tratando de caminar lo mas normal posible

No se si estoy haciendo lo correcto, pero lo cierto es que ese chico si había roto mi violín, no le hice nada, pero a él le entro el pánico porque el sabia el significado que ese instrumento tenia para mi y al no saber que hacer salto por la ventana. El muy pobre cayó en su brazo izquierdo y se lo fracturo pero no paso a mayores; cuando se recupero me había pedido disculpas y me compro una cuerda nueva. Yo, en cambio le compre un helado

Estaba muy sumida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que la campana ya había dado el toque. Al ver que no había nadie a quien le podría preguntar donde quedaba mi siguiente clase me empecé a poner nerviosa y me puse a dar vueltas como un cachorro persiguiendo su cola. Podría seguir haciéndolo hasta que hubiera hecho un hoyo en el piso, claro, hasta que choque con algo.

-Hinamori-san, habíamos acordado que ibas a mejorar tu reputación, no empeorarla – ese "algo" hablaba con una voz que contenía un aire de reproche, aun así no dejaba de tener ese tono de ternura, como cuando si hablara siempre con niños pequeños. Como aun seguía estampada en el "algo" misterioso, este me agarro fuertemente por los hombros y me alejo

¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Tsukasa mirándome a los ojos. Tsukasa es el súper-intendente y psicólogo de la escuela donde estaba, él me ayudo en el primer día que vine, con el no puedo fingir. Él era como un padre para todos, todos los conocían, todos le hablaban, todos lo querían

-Mientras no haya sangre, no hay culpa- dije dándole una sonrisa traviesa, con él me podía sentir muy cómoda, no tenia nada que ocultarle ya que si le mientes, él puede hacer que te manden a empalizar tu cabeza en un segundo – Hablando del pequeño rumor, ¿Cómo te enteraste? Fue hace nada que lo dije

-Los muros escuchan, además ¿Qué es eso de tripas para tu violín? Eso es asqueroso- Tsukasa hizo un cara que hacia resaltar sus arrugas, no parecía mas de 30 cuando sonreía pero cuando fruncía el ceño parecía de esos perritos que parecen una masa de arrugas viviente

-¿No lo sabias? Es mi nuevo pasatiempo- Me lanzo una mirada con esos ojos color malva que me causo un terrible sudor frio en la espalda- Era una pequeña broma, pero antes, en los tiempos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial en realidad si se usaban tripas de gato para hacer las cuerdas, según los luthiers, pero los nazis solicitaron todas las tripas disponibles así que desde ese tiempo las cuerdas de ahora son de nylon… ¿O eso solo era para los laúdes?- Tsukasa me miro aun con mas intensidad, hasta ese momento entendí el verdadero significado de la palabra "miedo"

-Pero lo que te estaba diciendo es que yo odio el maltrato animal, y por eso NUNCA en la vida usaría algo de animales, ¡Es más!- me separe un poco mas de él y me quite mi chaqueta- Tirare mi hermosa chaqueta carísima de lana de borrego porque estoy en contra del maltrato animal- haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, tire mi pequeño amor lanudo por la ventana -¿Se me olvido decir que amo los gatos?

Vi como su cara se ablandó, siendo el mismo Tsukasa de siempre-Ya, pero cambiando de tema ¿Por qué no estas en clase?

-No se donde queda, ¿De casualidad no sabrás donde queda Historia Universal?- dije tomando mi mochila y el estuche de mi violín del suelo, que se habían caído cuando me había estrellado con Tsukasa

-Perdona no puedo ayudarte, como llevo mucho tiempo aquí, no se donde queda esa aula- vi como sus labios adoptaban una sonrisa que de inmediato se transformó en una carcajada desde lo mas profundo de su vientre, eso era una carcajada verdadera. ¿Por quien me tomas? Sigue todo este pasillo y luego das vuelta a la derecha, y dale esto… – dijo mientras sacaba un papelito de su bolsillo y me lo daba- al maestro.

Y se fue, pero antes que desapareciera de mi campo de visión me pregunto a gritos - ¿Tan importante es ese instrumento para ti? – y se fue antes de que le diera respuesta

-Por supuesto que si- me dije a mi misma – este violín era de alguien muy especial, alguien que tal vez nunca volveré a ver, alguien que fue mi primer amor…

Y me encamine a mi aula, aun pensando en Tsukasa y la verdadera razón de su pregunta

Estaba justamente enfrente de mi nuevo salón dispuesta a entrar, teniendo la mano en el picaporte di vuelta …

-Y ese alguien era mi Ikuto …- y entre en mi nueva vida

_**¡Santo Dios! Porfin entendí lo cansado que es escribir una historia. Les ruego que me disculpen si en serio es tan horrible como pienso que es pero porfavor, quiero saber que piensan. Dejen reviews :D De eso depende mi vida ya que quiero saber si soy buena para esto y si talvez la continue … PORFAVOR! LOS QUIERO! **_

_**Kvothe **_


End file.
